


The Heteros

by Justakpoprose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, apparently I'm the only person who spells his name as Junmyeon, can't upset the straights, heterophobia, i didn't proof read this, idk its 1 am guys, my friend gave me an opening sentence so I wrote it..., which isn't real but I'm still gonna tag it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justakpoprose/pseuds/Justakpoprose
Summary: "Maybe if you weren't a hetero this wouldn't have happened"





	The Heteros

“Maybe if you weren’t a hetero this wouldn’t have happened,” Yixing groaned.

“I really don’t see what my sexuality has to do with the situation at hand…” Junmyeon mumbled

“This type of thing only happens to straight people.”

Junmyeon sighed, “Only straight people get locked in closets with people they hate?”

“No,” Yixing huffed, “Only straight people _ cause _ themselves and the person they hate to get stuck in a closet.”

“That’s funny because being stuck in closets is a gay thing, isn’t it?”

“I will straight up punch you Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon chuckled leaning back against the closet door. They’d only been in their for around 15 minutes and yet they hadn’t stopped bickering since they realized they were, in fact, locked in their school’s broom closet.”

Junmyeon chuckled, “If I remember correctly you were the one who got us detention in the first place.”

“That was a mutual effort don’t put this on me,” Yixing frowned

“All I said was ‘fight me’, not my fault Mrs.Kim thought we’re actually going to.”

“If I remember correctly,” Junmyeon smirked, “It was a bit more than that.”

Yixing took a step towards him, they were inches apart now. They were so close that Junmyeon could pick out each of Yixing’s individual features. Yixing was barely taller than him but Junmyeon still felt like he was having to look up. His eyes wandered over Yixing’s face in the shadows of the closet. His high cheekbones, his long lashes, his lip. Junmyeon gulped, hoping that the small bulb behind Yixing didn’t give off enough light for him to be able to see the blush that currently sat on his cheeks.

“W-what are you doing?” Junmyeon stuttered

“I really don’t get it,” Yixing whispered, his face was so close to Junmyeon’s own, he could practically feel Yixing’s breath hitting his lips, “Why do you get me so angry?”

“What are you talking about?” Junmyeon wasn’t sure how he should feel, angry, confused, upset? And yet he felt none of those. His heart was racing at the closeness of their bodies, the warmth that radiated between them. His eyes were focusing on Yixing’s lips but not the words that were coming out of them

“Now, you’re not even listening to me, see? This is what I mean-”

Junmyeon cut him off. He grabbed onto Yixing’s collar pulling their lips together. It took no time at all for Yixing to take control, hands finding their way to Junmyeon’s hips, gripping tightly. Junmyeon sighed contently as Yixing’s lips moved against his. Yixing nibbled at his bottom lip, gaining entry to his mouth. Junmyeon took in his taste, honey. He didn’t expect anything less. His hands moved away from Yixing’s collar, arms wrapping around his neck, fingers intertwining with jet black hair. Yixing’s arms wrapped fully around his body, pulling them impossibly closer. Junmyeon moaned, this is what he’d wanted for so long.

“W-wait,” Yixing stuttered, pulling away, gaze firm as he peered into Junmyeon’s eyes, “I thought you were straight?”

“Fuck, no.”

“But you’ve dated girls?”

“Bisexuality exists Yixing, now shut the fuck up and keep kissing me.”

Yixing nodded, reconnecting their lips, a small smiling playing out on them.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/P5P4DQW1#


End file.
